As the global demand for accessing online content increases, multiple datacenters are needed to provide the content. The datacenters send and replicate data between each other in order to deliver the same data globally. The amount of data transferred between datacenters is usually large, which can take a considerable amount of time to transfer and be costly in terms of bandwidth. In many cases, the total network bandwidth of the datacenter becomes a bottleneck limiting the amount of data which can be sent at a time and affecting other services running in the datacenter. Other resources in the datacenters, such as processor, memory, and storage utilization, may be underutilized since the network bandwidth is being saturated and which other services also require to progress.
Network bandwidth is an important commodity that needs to be optimized. With the amount of data sent over networks increasing, techniques described herein may be used to reduce the amount of network bandwidth used while taking into consideration other services in the datacenter.